This invention is concerned with a newly developed process for the production of antimony glycoloxide.
Sb.sub.2 (OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.3
Antimony glycoloxide has been used as a catalyst in the polycondensation of dicarboxylic acids such as terephthalic acid and glycols such as ethylene glycol.
In the past there were two ways to produce a antimony glycoloxide. One is the reaction of antimony trioxide with an excess of ethylene glycol. And the other is the reaction of antimony tricarboxylates with at least a 1.5 molar excess of ethylene glycol. The former gives difficulties in obtaining the antimony glycoloxide in the high purity. And the latter is not an economical process to get said compound.